A facial recognition technology usually includes two steps. First, a feature is extracted from a face image; second, a similarity between the extracted feature and a feature in a reference face image is calculated.
The similarity between features is usually calculated based on a Mahalanobis distance. However, limited by a Mahalanobis distance-based calculation algorithm, the accuracy of the similarity calculated by using the foregoing solution is relatively low.